Hipnotizado
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: [AU, Solangelo] ¿Qué tiene el físico de ese chico que lo tiene tan embelesado?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Aviso: La cabeza me va a reventar ya con los exámenes finales y como resultado este intento de Solangelo para empezar bien el año (aunque con retraso. Upss).

* * *

Will golpea la acera con la suela de su zapatilla al ritmo de _Break free_. Adora a _Queen_. Sus labios se mueven, mudos, al son de la letra de la canción. Adora ese grupo, que hace que la espera del autobús sea más llevadera. El día es tan frío y húmedo que se muere de ganas por llegar a casa y darse un buen y largo baño de agua caliente. Mira la hora en su teléfono, impaciente por que llegue el autobús ya. No debería tardar mucho más. Se reajusta la mochila —demasiado cargada con libros de textos universitarios para su gusto— y observa el tráfico.

La canción cambia y ahora es _U2_ quien le ayuda a combatir el aburrimiento y la impaciencia. Dirige una mirada vaga a la marabunta de gente esperando. Como se nota que es hora punta. Se apoya contra el poste de la parada del transporte público y cierra los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir un movimiento llama su atención. Un chico llega corriendo y se detiene en el lado opuesto de la parada. Apoya las manos en las rodillas y trata de recuperar el aliento. Y Will no puede hacer otra cosa que observarlo fascinado.

Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que está mirando embobado al otro chico. Nunca ha sido un chico superficial, ni mucho menos un narcisista, pero no puede apartar la mirada del desconocido. ¿Por qué le resulta tan atractivo? Lo observa detalladamente, tratando de grabar su imagen en su memoria. Es un chico pálido y delgado, cuya ropa oscura y holgada lo hace parecer todavía más flaco. Tiene piel olivácea, un tono nada común en la ciudad que lo hace parecer más atractivo a ojos de Will. Su pelo negro azabache resulta tan lustroso y abundante —y parece tan sedoso— que no puede despegar los ojos de él. A diferencia de muchos jóvenes, ha dejado que crezca hasta llegarle a los hombros, donde algunos mechones se convierten en pequeños y sutiles tirabuzones y otros apuntan en distintas direcciones de forma salvaje.

Will aparta la mirada cohibido cuando el desconocido mira en su dirección. Espera que no lo haya descubierto, sería tan vergonzoso. Unos segundos después, el desconocido mira la hora y se apoya en el panel publicitario de la parada, desenredando unos auriculares negros. Will aprovecha y vuelve a fijarse en él. Tiene una nariz estilizada y elegante y unos pómulos sutiles. Por algún motivo, sus labios le llaman la atención: son finos —el inferior ligeramente más grueso— y rosados. Parecen formar una fina linea, una mueca de impaciencia y fastidio permanente.

¿Qué tiene el físico de ese chico que lo tiene tan fascinado?

Will se reprende mentalmente. _Deja de mirarlo, ¡pereces un acosador!_. Pero es inevitable, el desconocido posee una belleza inexplicable que hace girar la atención de Will a su alrededor, del mismo modo que los planetas danzan al rededor del sol.

Una vez más, el anónimo barre la parada del autobús con la mirada y Will aparta la vista, esperando no haber sido descubierto. _Como me pille mirándolo fijamente creerá que soy un acosador._ Centra su atención en su móvil y decide repasar su lista de canciones hasta encontrar una que lo distraiga. Lo intenta con _Bon Jovi_ , pero a las pocas estrofas ya ha perdido el interés y su vista vuelve a dirigirse, inevitablemente, hacia el otro chico. Lo observa mirando el tráfico distraídamente, mientras mueve la cabeza al son de la música que sólo él escucha, provocando que los mechones de su cabellera dancen desordenadamente. Will se queda hipnotizado con su pelo. ¿Por qué lo tiene tan embobado? _Reacciona ya, hombre. ¡Deja de mirarlo!._

El otro chico alza la cabeza de golpe y Will desvía la mirada a toda prisa, deseando no haber sido descubierto. Mira furtivamente al desconocido que lo tiene embelesado y ve que camina en su dirección con pasos rápidos y elegantes. Antes de que cunda el pánico —aunque ha tenido tiempo de que le dé un paro cardíaco—, el autobús aparca junto a la acera y Will comprende. Se aparta hacia atrás y observa como un grupo de gente —entre ellas el otro joven— forman una fila para subirse. Observa al muchacho subir y desaparecer en el interior del vehículo. Al instante siguiente, el conductor arranca y el joven misterioso y atractivo desaparece de la vida de Will con el transporte público.

Will profiere una maldición. Ese era su autobús.


End file.
